criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk of the Town
Talk of the Town is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-first case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twelfth case overall. It takes place in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player went to the Grand Concordia Hotel to collect the body of journalist Joseph Pryor, who had sustained chemical burns on his throat. During the investigation, Chief Wright berated the team for interrogating his girlfriend, Bernadine Rochester. Later, they caught Joseph's father, Erwin Pryor, trying to trash his son's desk. They soon gathered enough evidence to arrest lawyer Hector Harvey for the murder. After admitting to the murder, Hector revealed that Joseph was forcing him to defend him in a case against Hector's sister. However, he could not refuse because Joseph was blackmailing him with the fact that he knew that his law degree was fake. Hector then resorted to putting sulfuric acid in his ice cream to kill him. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 25 years in jail. After the trial, Diego and the player talked to Katherine Woolf about the Concordia Telephone Company's bonds. She said that Joseph had been advertising the security bonds to everyone. The two then searched his desk and found a folder with files from the company. Per Evie, the files proved that the company was merely the victim's front to scam people for their money and that Leopold Rochester might have been in on the scam. After being informed of the developments, Chief Wright and the player went to the hotel pool. There, they arrested Leopold, despite him seemingly being unaware of the scam. Meanwhile, Maddie stood her ground against her mother, Eileen O'Malley, after she told Charlie to propose to her, going as far as moving him into her own bedroom. After all the events, Charlie volunteered to establish the Concordia Telephone Company as a real enterprise, as long as Diego helped financially. Afterwards, Isaac informed the Squad that Deputy Mayor Sandra Hwang had been murdered. Summary Victim *'Joseph Pryor' (found murdered by the pool) Murder Weapon *'Sulfuric Acid' Killer *'Hector Harvey' Suspects BTuckerMOTPP.png|Bert Tucker HHarveyMOTPPC212.png|Hector Harvey BRochesterMOTPP.png|Bernadine Rochester KWoolfMOTPPC212.png|Katherine Woolf EPryorMOTPP.png|Erwin Pryor Quasi-suspect(s) CDupontMOTPQC212.png|Charles Dupont MO'MalleyMOTPQC212.png|Madeline O'Malley EO'MalleyMOTPQC212.png|Eileen O'Malley MOTPCase7AWrightQ.png|Arthur Wright LRochesterMOTPQC212.png|Leopold Rochester Killer's Profile *The killer has access to acid. *The killer plays golf. *The killer eats ice cream. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a white collar. Crime Scenes CrimeScene_Hotel_Swimming_Pool.png|Hotel Swimming Pool CrimeScene_Sun_Loungers.png|Sun Loungers CrimeScene_Hotel_Lobby.png|Hotel Lobby CrimeScene_Hotel_Bar_Table.png|Hotel Bar Table CrimeScene_Newspaper_Office.png|Newspaper Office CrimeScene_Victim's_Desk.png|Victim's Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hotel Swimming Pool. (Clues: Employee Badge, Victim's Body) *Examine Employee Badge. (Result: B. Tucker; New Suspect: Bert Tucker) *Question Bert Tucker about the victim. (Prerequisite: B. Tucker decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Lobby; Victim identified: Joseph Pryor) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Bert interrogated; Clues: Broken Wood, Victim's Notebook, Delivery Crate) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Reservation Sign; New Suspect: Hector Harvey) *Ask Hector Harvey if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Reservation Sign unraveled) *Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Victim's Notes; New Suspect: Bernadine Rochester) *Ask Bernadine Rochester about the victim following her. (Prerequisite: Victim's Notes unraveled) *Examine Delivery Crate. (Result: Bloody Glove) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays golf) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Sulfuric Acid; Attribute: The killer has access to acid) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Newspaper Office. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Frame, Filing Cabinet; New Suspect: Katherine Woolf) *Ask Katherine Woolf whether she was close to the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Office investigated) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Erwin Pryor) *Inform Erwin Pryor of his son's death. (Prerequisite: Erwin Pryor identified; Profile updated: Erwin plays golf) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Article Draft) *Analyze Article Draft. (09:00:00) *Confront Bernadine Rochester about the victim's article. (Prerequisite: Article Draft analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sun Loungers; Profile updated: Bernadine has access to acid and plays golf) *Investigate Sun Loungers. (Prerequisite: Bernadine interrogated; Clues: Chocolates, Locked Icebox) *Examine Chocolates. (Result: Romantic Note) *Interrogate Bert Tucker about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Romantic Note unraveled; Profile updated: Bert has access to acid) *Examine Locked Icebox. (Result: Sundae Glasses) *Analyze Sundae Glasses. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ice cream; Profile updated: Bernadine eats ice cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Erwin Pryor about trashing the victim's desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Erwin has access to acid and eats ice cream; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: Erwin interrogated; Clues: Damaged Bust, Letter) *Examine Damaged Bust. (Result: Pink Powder) *Examine Pink Powder. (Result: Blush) *Interrogate Katherine Woolf about defacing the victim's award. (Prerequisite: Blush identified under microscope; Profile updated: Katherine plays golf) *Examine Letter. (Result: Mysterious Numbers) *Analyze Mysterious Numbers. (03:00:00) *Confront Hector Harvey about the victim's threat. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Hector has access to acid, plays golf and eats ice cream) *Investigate Hotel Bar Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Golf Cap, Trash Can) *Examine Golf Cap. (Result: Beige Flakes) *Analyze Beige Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bottle of Acid) *Analyze Bottle of Acid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a white collar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Run for Your Money (5/6). (No stars) A Run For Your Money (5/6) *Ask Katherine Woolf about the bonds. (Available after unlocking A Run for Your Money) *Investigate Newspaper Office. (Prerequisite: Katherine interrogated; Clue: Victim's Folder) *Examine Victim's Folder. (Result: Telephone Company Files) *Analyze Telephone Company Files. (06:00:00) *Inform Chief Wright that the bonds are fake. (Prerequisite: Telephone Company Files analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hotel Swimming Pool. (Prerequisite: Arthur interrogated; Clue: Leopold Rochester's Hat) *Confront Leopold Rochester about financial fraud. (Prerequisite: Hotel Swimming Pool investigated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Take Maddie's mother to see Charlie. (Available after unlocking A Run for Your Money) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated; Clue: Eileen's Suitcase) *Examine Eileen's Suitcase. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Help Charlie propose to Maddie. (Prerequisite: Eileen's Suitcase unlocked) *Confront Eileen O'Malley about her interfering behavior. (Prerequisite: Maddie interrogated; Reward: Vintage Swimsuit) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Wolf Street